150 Years
by TGinger
Summary: Edward never went to the Volturi and Bella never jumped off the Cliff. Victoria changed Bella, but soon after Bella killed Victoria. Rosalie left Emmett for Edward. Now as Emmett finds out he and Rosalie were never meant, but himself and Bella were he goes to find he grave. Soon after leaving he makes a ground breaking discovery. She is alive. In Emmett's and Bella's POV (others to
1. Finding the Truth

**Emmett's POV:**

**150**. 150 years since we left Bella, but it has only been 1 month since Rosalie left me to be with Edward. She told me that we were never mates, just companions for the time being. Now I am going to look for Bella's grave while Edward and Rosalie are on there "honeymoon".

"Carlisle" I ask "Yes Emmett" he says in a nice calming voice. I sigh "I'm going away for a little." He looks at me funny and asks "Why Emmett? Where are you going?" I simply answer "To find her grave" he solemnly smiles and says "You have always loved her and it broke your heart the most to find out that we had to leave her." I smile weakly "Emmett, you and rose weren't meant for each other" my smile quickly fades." You and Bella were. It was never Bella and Edward or rose and you, but it has always been Emmett and Bella." Those last words shocked me, but deep down inside I knew that they were true. They have always been true.

As I was walking down the stairs of our Alaskan home I see Esmé smiling at something, at first I couldn't understand what until I saw them. Rosalie and Edward, interlocked fingers, pulling their suitcases out of the car. Esmé Squeaks "There home, their home" She then sees my hard stoned face and says "Oh my Emmett, what's wrong?" "Nothing Mom" I say my voice wobbly still getting over the talk in Carlisle's office. "Now Emmett if anyone can tell something was wrong with you it would be me." She states. I sigh and hear the door open. "Mom I'm going away for a little while" her face goes sad and says "Why my dear?" she says as her voice cracks (if she was human she would be crying by now I could tell by her voice) I pull her into a hug and whisper in her ear so Edward won't hear" Mom I'm coming back I just want to find her grave" and with that she sobs into my shoulder. We suddenly hear the door open and laughter fills the house. She says "Em, when do you leave?" I hear Edward say "Who's leaving?" Esmé says "Emmett is going to find something" I block Bella out of my heard so he can't read me. Esmé says "welcome home guys we missed you" I quickly kiss Esmé forehead a say "10 minuets." She silently nods. I walk to my room, and Rosalie walks in. She says "where are you going?" I smile a say somewhere from our past. Her eyes widen and she says "Forks" I just smirk. I put fresh clothes and money into a duffel bag. She just says "there is nothing important there so you aren't going." That makes me snap "YES THERE IS" I yell and hear Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Esmé come in the room. "HE MADE US LEAVE HER, IMAGINE WHAT HAPPENED." Edward hisses and says "don't speak of her" Alice hugs me and says "Where ever you go I support you" with that I hug a crying Esmé and a saddened Carlisle say goodbye to Jasper and leave to find my loves grave.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

**150**.Most people think that a number isn't anything special. They're wrong today made it exactly 150 years since he made the Cullen's leave. Today made it exactly years of being turned by Victoria, whom which I killed as soon as I woke from the transformation. My body told me at that moment that he wasn't right for me but his brother Emmett was, I refused to find them because Emmett and Rosalie were mates and I didn't want to get back with Edw…HIM. I returned to forks to get a job and finish my "senior" year in high school. It wasn't until it started raining when I smelt it, smelt him. I panicked knowing the others would probably be here too. As I went to open the door there was a hand at my shoulder, and a wine "don't go bell." Emmett was here, asking me to stay. "Always" is the only thing i could say before hugging him.


	2. Seeing Her

**Hey Y'all. My name is Taylor and I'm very new to the website. I will try to update more often, hopefully at least everyday. Alrighty with that here is chapter 2. **

* * *

**Emmett's POV:**

I am, not only was Bella alive and a vampire but she is hugging me. "Emmett it is so nice to see you" she says. her voice sounds like an angle singing. "Bell-how-when-what-your eyes" was the only thing I could get out. Her eyes were gold just like mine. she smiles and says "Emmett, we both have stories to tell" "Yes we do." that is the only thing I could say. "Call Esmé, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice. I would like to tell my story once and only once." "yes Ma'am" I reply.

* * *

**I am really sorry about the length it is so small. As you can see this is a filler chapter ,Most of my stories are about 1,000 words a chapter but this story is really hard to get going. Please PM me if you have any ideas. Also i am writing a about a girl named Taylor who gets imprinted on by Paul. So I have my hands full, plus I'm sick. So hopefully you all have good ideas, AS ALWAYS R&R.**

**-T**


End file.
